Final Showdown
by abcbabies2
Summary: What would happen if you get the heroes from final fantasy 7, 9, and 10. But the catch is that they have to go to a different world and travel with people they have never met before to meet their enemies once more. Read if you wanna find out what happens
1. Default Chapter

2 years ago to this day they finally beat their enemies. But they all lost somebody that was important to them well some of them thought that they did but they found out they were wrong.

(Somewhere in Spira)

It was the day after Yuna found Tidus was when their new adventure began. It all started with the letter that they got that mourning. It said

Dear Tidus

We have formally invited you and your companions to this challenge that we will be holding next week. We highly recommend that you RSVP quickly so we can have everything prepared for you.

Sincerely

Headmaster

Mistress

Tidus thought that was a little bit odd since he hadn't been their nearly about 24 hours. So he asked Yuna if she knew anything about it. But she replied no. That night was supposed to be a welcome back party and he knew that he wouldn't miss it for the world. Everybody that he traveled with or met along the way would be their so he couldn't wait.

(That night)

As the guest's started to arrive he was happy to see them. As he walked over to Yuna's room to see if she was ready she popped out of the bathroom with a silky blue dress on.

"Wow!" Tidus exclaimed

"Thank you very much." Yuna blushed

"C'mon or we'll miss the party." Tidus shouted

Yuna could tell that Tidus was very anxious about seeing everybody again. She was happy to see him smile again it somehow felt real nice. As they raced to the front room Lulu and Wakka came in.

"Hey Wakka what's up?" Tidus said in an excited voice.

"Aw nothin man its good to see ya." Wakka said

"Hey Lulu" Tidus shouted "Where is the baby?"

"It is sleeping right now" Lulu answered

Soon after Rikku and Kimahri walked into the room.

"Hey Rikku, Kimahri" Shouted Tidus

"Hey Tidus" Rikku said

"………"Kimahri gave Tidus a stare.

"Okay." Tidus said in a confused expression.

As the party got more guests it started to get more and more interesting as it went. Whenever something embarrassing happened everybody would burst into laughs. They all had a fun time. The funniest part was whenever Kimahri did something so odd they all laughed their heads off. But whenever the party was over ever Tidus started to get kinda sad since it had only been a short time since everybody arrived. The only people left after the party was Lulu, Wakka, Rikku, and Kimahri. Just as the old heroes began to leave, Tidus helped Yuna clean up the hut. As Tidus started to get ready for bed Yuna asked him if he had fun tonight and if he wanted them to come over once in a while. He replied yeah, because he would love seeing some of his friends a lot more. While he looked over his shoulder Yuna was laying on the couch. He could tell that she was worn out from the all the fun. So he picked her off her feet and placed her on her bed. After that he decided he didn't have to stay awake anymore.

(His Dream)

Tidus woke up to a screaming sound, it was Yuna.

"Yuna" he screamed "Yuna where are you"

He called her everywhere she wasn't in her bed

or on the couch.

Where could she be? He thought to himself

He checked everywhere she was nowhere to be found. He ran outside the hut screaming her name. He saw that Lulu and Wakka were still up so he ran into their hut thinking they would be awake.

"Lulu, Wakka!" he screamed "Have you seen Yuna I heard her screaming and I can't find her"

There was no sound he ran into their room and the bathroom and it was like everybody vanished. There was no trace of any life form. The last room that he went into he found a letter the same letter that he got today, but why would they not tell him about it, was it supposed to be a secret. He ran back into his tent to see a flash before his eyes.

"Yuna" He said with relief

"Where have you been you scared me I thought something bad happened to you?" He said

"Hey you're not Yuna" He yelled "Lemme go. Hey stop that."

"……….."

The last thing that he saw that night was that. He woke up with a sore back and that his head hurt the only thing that he wanted to see was Yuna's precious smile. But as he started to regain conscious he couldn't recognize his environment.

"Where am I?"


	2. Final fantasy 9

(Somewhere in Gaia)

It was the day after Zidane went back to Garnet was whenever their adventure began. Zidane had surprised Dagger by showing up during the play. But that was not all that he had for her he had even a bigger thing planned. All she had to do is go along with his dinner and all that stuff that he had planned and then it would be so perfect. But the problem is how would he tell his other friends about it and how would they keep it a secret like Eiko with her big mouth and somebody else in particular rusty cough cough. Not once had Zidane planned something big and the stupid soldier ruined it for everyone. Man it madehim so mad whenever he can't talk to anybody before they spit out something so he knew he had to trust somebody who knew her as well as he did. But the question was who? That was his big problem he couldn't trust anyone else except only a couple of people like ruby but she didn't know dagger that much, um if he talked to Beatrix she would probably tell her right away but she is the only person who knew her better thanhe knew herso he had to go with her. Zidane spent the whole day thinking who could he trust and he finally came down to it. But as he was about to go up to Beatrix, here came the gang but the only person whom he wanted to talk toleftthe group. They all asked him questions he didn't want to answer like do you want to go shopping or do you want to have our rematch today but Zidane kept trying to say do you know where Beatrix went. Finally somebody heard him saying this and said that she was in the meeting place disusing about the new armor that they would be adding next week. While she was in the meeting he didn't know how long she would be in there and he desperately needed to get to her pronto.

"Hey rusty could you do a favor for me." Zidane asked cockily.

"Well what is?" Steiner asked confused

"I want to ask Beatrix something important" Zidane asked

"If you tell me now I can report it to her immediately if you would like." Steiner said

"Well do you know when she'll be out of the meeting?"He asked

"I don't know whenever she'll be out of the meeting but I will inform her that you ask of her presence" Steiner said willingly

"Okay tell her to meet me in the garden." Zidane said

"Yes Sir Zidane." He said calmly

Zidane couldn't get used to people calling him Sir Zidane 24/7 it was kinda hard for him but he had to get usto it. As Zidane walked through the dock he saw that the Prima Vista had just pulled up. Out came Blank then Marcus, Cinna, then the Benero brothers, and last but not least their boss Baku.

"Hey Guys what's happing." Zidane yelled to get their attention

Tantalus had gone back to the hideout and gotten all of his stuff since Zidane was officially welcomed to the castle and that he didn't need to live in the hideout anymore. Well soon after Zidane put all of his stuff up Baku gave him a letter it said

Dear Zidane

We have formally invited you and your companions to this challenge that we will be holding next week. We highly recommend that you RSVP quickly so we can have everything prepared for you.

Sincerely

Headmaster

Mistress

At first Zidane thought it was weird so he went to find Dagger to see if she knew anything about it but the thing he forgot was that she was in town shopping with Eiko and Freya. So he decided to find Amarant to see if he knew anything about it but he found out by the soldiers was that he went along with Eiko. So the only person left was rusty and Zidane had already annoyed him today so he decided to at least see if he knew anything about it. So Zidane ran into the main hall to see if he was still there but he had already left so he walked into where the soldiers usually hanged out since they didn't have anything to do. Zidane at first was totally lost since it was his actual first time down where the soldiers were at.

"Hello anybody there" Zidane shouted "Rusty where are you hello"

Well since nobody answered he decided to leave and go somewhere else to look. But as he started to leave out came Beatrix from her meeting.

"Hey Beatrix wait a sec" he yelled hoping she would hear him.

"Yes what is it Sir Zidane?" Beatrix said calmly

"I need you to do a favor for me tonight." He asked "Tonight I want to hold a surprise for Dagger but I don't want her to find out what I am planning so what should I do?"

"Well first what is it that you are planning and what is it that you need my help from?" she asked confused

"Tonight I want to show her my appreciation by giving her a gift that I found while I was gone, but this is difficult to say this but I don't know how I would do it. So could you at least help me a bit." He begged

"I can help you just wait tonight and ill show you what I have planned." She said

"Thanks Beatrix" he said

"No thank you for allowing me to help you." Beatrix said

Zidane had at least finished his first task so all he had to do was at least find sir stink a lot but that was a problem he had been searching for him for at least an hour and he hadn't found him. Well unless he had a tracking device it seemed like Steiner had disappeared. Well it had been 2hours since Garnet had left so she had to come by any second now and he had only 2 more hours left till it was time for his dinner. It was 4 o'clock and Zidane had about given up waiting for somebody to show up and he had only 1 hour left till the dinner was prepared. Zidane had finally gotten his big ass of the couch whenever Garnet and everybody else came into the room including rusty.

"Rusty where have you been I have been looking for you for an hour?" Zidane spat

"Well for your information I went to the towns square to look for Queen Garnet." Steiner spat.

"Sorry" Zidane said in a sarcastic way "I just wanted to ask you if you had heard about this letter at all or gotten one just like it."

"………."

Everyone was to quite whenever Zidane handed them the letter. Because the fact was that they all had gotten the same letter and that they thought it was a joke but it wasn't.

(Garnets room)

knock knock

"Yes who is it?" Garnet asked

"Your majesty may I have a word with you" Beatrix asked

Garnet knew who exactly who it was so she just let her come in.

"What is it Beatrix something wrong?" Garnet asked

"No I just wanted to ask you something." Beatrix asked in a calm voice "I wanted to talk to you about Zidane.

(Garden)

Zidane had gotten everything that he had planned he got Quina cooking his meals Eiko getting Phoenix ready and he got everybody else where they were supposed to be. The only thing missing was Dagger she was the final step to getting this wonderful night completed. Soon after Zidane had gotten the last candlelight lite whenever Dagger had come down the steps with her beautiful white dress on walking down the stairs.

"Wow she looks beautiful. Real beautiful, Gorgeous in fact" Zidane said in aw

As the dinner finally began Zidane didn't look that bad himself he looked quite handsome. At first he wanted to give her the present but he wanted to wait. Just about as the dinner got interesting the guards started running in saying that weird things started happing like all of their friends started disappearing. First was their beloved Captain Steiner, and then went Freya, Eiko then Amarant, Quina, last but last disappeared was Vivi. Everyone was shocked so they ordered that the queen be taken into a secure room also Zidane of course and that they both shall be protected. Zidane being tough and all thought to himself that he wasn't a weakling and that he could help defend Dagger and all. But since they were the only ones left and that they needed to be protected. Zidane and Dagger rushed into the conference room to already see somebody in there.

"Hey who are you? What have you done to our friends? Hello answer me" Zidane yelled in a frustrated voice

"…………..Its time. The time to see your future" said the mysterious woman.

Of course Zidane and Garnet were totally confused they started to get out of the room but the person locked the door. Zidane being manly and all stepped in front of Garnet trying to protect her but she was already gone. He started to panic and he started screaming her name but she was nowhere to be found. Then all of a sudden Zidane's eyes burned with fire he was so mad but then a white light engulfed him.

He started to wake up hoping it was a dream but somehow the person had locked him into a cage but he wasn't by himself he was with his friends but the question was where was he? That was the first thing he had to find out.

* * *

Well i hoped you guys like this one i am hoping to get better at writing soon after all this is my first story.

Well guys review it would help me lots. thaks you all .


	3. Final fantasy 7 part 1

Hey I just wanted to let you guys know that some of this is from the Advent children movie coming out this year so it might have spoilers that are going to be in the movie but I still have all of your avaible characters. Just too also get you guys in this will be the first chapter where the abductors finally speak to the final fantasy characters. Also just to let you know Cait Sith isn't in this story for one I hated him and 2 I will tell later why he isn't in this story. So this one is actually quite long so I might put this chapter into 2 parts they probably won't be on the same day. Just one more thing the characters in this chapter aren't the exact same just a liltle bit difference but that is about it. On with the Fic….

* * *

(Somewhere in Veda)

Cloud has had a ruff time since he defeated Sephiroth he had lived in grief since Aeris died he didn't know how to show his emotion. He was always thinking of her even though he had Tifa with him he didn't feel like he was enjoying life. You see he actually didn't want to win against Sephiroth because he wanted to go up and be with Aeris for the rest of his life. (Note: He did want Sephiroth to die it is just he wanted to die with him also.) Cloud has been living in Aeris chapel since he went back to Midgar it wasn't much Tifa had offered that he stay with her so he wouldn't be alone but he didn't answer. He got a motorcycle called Fernir and it holds all of his swords. Barret had left a couple of months ago so he could work in the mines of North Corel, Vincent had disappeared into nowhere, Yuffie had taken all the material like she said and went back to Wutai. Red had gone back to Cosmo Canyon, last but not least the one and only Cid had gone back to Shera (note: though nothings going on that might change between them.) Everybody had visited only on special occasions like Christmas and so forth and so forth. But that was the only time he saw them it wasn't like they all lived in the same town they lived on the other side of the world. Cloud had gotten his own business and he enjoyed getting out of the city once in a while. He sometimes did jobs from Reno and Rude but to say that was about it typically. He usually got them to call Tifa while he was on the bike, but to say his life was boring. Tomorrow night all of the hero's would be going to Midgar for his Birthday. He would be 23 years old but he didn't exactly want to see everybody, a couple times a year but that was it. They all called Tifa to make it a surprise but he could tell they would all come, because Tifa had been trying to get 7th Heaven cleaned and she kept trying to make room for their beds. Marlene was especially happy she could see her dad. Barret couldn't wait either he was happy to see how she had grown since he last saw her. Only a couple more months till the day of her death. Cloud thought. Aeris wasn't the only thing that he had on his mind he also had things like what would he do till tomorrow and when Tifa was going to tell him about the party. He decided that at least since he already knew he could help her with the arrangements for tomorrow. He was about to go across town when one of the orphans came into the chapel note: Tifa and Cloud take care of orphans, but it is mostly Tifa who takes care of them. Cloud just takes care of them every now and then to give them enjoyment. He was there to give Cloud a letter from a mysterious person he just didn't want to read it. It was probably a letter from Reno or Rude or it could be just a bill for his cell phone.

"Why don't you catch a ride with me I was about to head over to Tifa's place?"

"Okay."

You see the reason why Cloud was the entertainer because he usually let them ride with him at unreasonably high speeds just only whenever Tifa wasn't around. Cloud got the kid on his bike and they were off.

"Yeah! This is so awesome."

He knew that he shouldn't go that fast because the child might fall off but he did it anyway. Cloud finally got there about 5 minutes but usually it took him just a while to get their because of traffic.

"Hey what were you doing out this late?" asked Cloud as they approached the bar.

"Well you see I was just in your neighborhood and I wanted to give you this note that a lady had given to me a couple of minute's before." The kid said in a. Oh no I am in trouble voice.

Cloud knew that the child wasn't supposed to be there that dark out so he just wanted to ask later while Tifa was busy being occupied. He pulled around the corner just going slow so that Tifa wouldn't hear the motorcycle speed. Well it seemed like she heard him because she came out with an apron on with a frying pan in her hand looking very pissed off. Crud she probably heard us since we were the only ones on the street basically he whispered under his breath.

"Hey Tifa" Cloud said in the same exact way the liltle boy did

He could almost see steam coming out of her ears and the grip on the frying pan was getting tighter and tighter by the minute. He knew this was the perfect time to get into trouble with her. So he decided to let the liltle boy get off first while he went to park his motorcycle.

"You dinner now, you stay. Pointing to Cloud"

As he came back she was still in the same position with the grip of the frying pan getting tighter. Cloud didn't look at her he just walked up and stood waiting to get yelled at.

"Where have you been all day? I have tried so many times to get a hold of you and you didn't even call me back once."

Cloud checked his phone after she said that and she was right she had left a dozen messages. He started to feel red in the face. He couldn't believe he had missed her calls he had gone on one ride today and that was it but it was when he was going over to Tifa's house.

"You see I…." he stopped because Tifa had started to walk inside of the bar. He knew he was about to get it once the kids had finished dinner. As he started to look at the moon it felt kinda strange but that didn't stop him from getting yelled at. Just after he went into the bar a person standing on the rooftop peered at him with very observant eyes.

"Two down one to go." She said aloud

Cloud just walked into the door whenever he heard a very familiar voice. It was Barret he had come a liltle early then Cloud had thought he would.

"Well about time. You know how long I have been waiting to see your dumb ass face."

Barret had changed his look he had a totally different outfit and the thing he noticed the most was that he actually had an arm. Note: It wasn't a real arm but it probably helped him while he digged in the mines.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I wanted to see Marlene and I wanted to come early before the others came."

Cloud wished that he didn't show up yet because he wanted to talk to Tifa before tomorrow but it seemed like his plans were destroyed. He just wanted to go somewhere right about now but it seemed like he was corned by all the orphans.

"Hey can you give us a ride on Fernir." They all shouted

Cloud got busted whenever Tifa overheard, and from the corner of his eye he saw Barret bustin out with laughter. Cloud had to think of something quick.

"Hey Barret do you want to see the bike"

Barret's face lit up with a kind of smirk like hell ya I would love to do it. So since Cloud could persuade Barret all he had to do was try to make sure he stayed there for a while. Cloud went to get his bike while Barret started to get annoyed at how long it was taking. Just then Cloud came around the corner with Fernir.

"That's one big bike you got there."

"Yeah it took a while to get it. But it isn't an ordinary bike it can hold up to all of my swords,"

Tifa looked outside to see what was taking so long but she saw that they were having fun so she decided to wait till later. About an hour later the boys finally decided to come in. All the kids had gone to bed and all the dishes were put away so nothing else was to be done. Cloud let Tifa and Barret talk a while he also found out some interesting things like how the Gold Saucer had change a lot it was currently closed up because they were having money issues. There was so much interesting things that he and Tifa didn't know so they were up all night listening to Barret and how much the world had changed. Then around the mourning they had stopped chit chatting and they were off to bed. He was relieved that Barret had distracted Tifa for a long period of time that she even forgot about him. He was heading out the door whenever she had stopped him.

"Why don't you stay tonight? It is almost dawn anyways so it wouldn't hurt a bit."

He knew what that he shouldn't be driving since it was dark, but he didn't really want to stay. She started to stare at him with very tiring eyes she looked kinda sad to him but he couldn't make her angry now so he agreed.

(That mourning)

Cloud had woken up early because of his cell phone he didn't have much sleep last night because he couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow. It was 6 o'clock in the mourning whenever he got the call it wasn't much but he took the job anyway. As he slowly woke up the sun was sipping threw the shades and it hurt his eyes. He was like a turtle crawling down the stairs it took him at least 15 minutes to get his breakfast done. He was walking out the door whenever Tifa decided to come down.

"Where are you going?"

"I got a call I'll be back by tonight"

She just stared at him a while just missing him every time he left her. As he was about to leave he smiled and waved at her she felt happy to see that he still cares about her. Today felt awkward to him for some reason nobody was out on the streets they usually came out whenever the sun did. He was supposed to meet somebody at Kalm inn but he didn't know why though also he had to take the job because he needed the money. About a while later he finally got there he checked in about that person then he went to the room.

When he got in there nobody was there, he looked in the closet and he looked everywhere. As he walked of the room somebody stopped him he moved his body around and when he did there were these two ladies dressed in black head to toe.

"Were you the one who called me about the job?"

They just smirked at him and nodded their heads.

"Well show you actually why we need you here today." She said in a raspy voice

As he finally got done with them he was about to leave.

"Don't leave. We are going to show you something"

Just then he hit the floor and a white light appeared above his body and he slowly started to disappear. They had finally gotten what they needed all that was left for them was to get his friends.

* * *

OH YEAH HOPED YOU LIKED THIS ONE PLEASE REVIEW 


	4. Tifa's Craziness and Clouds Madness

Sorry about the slow updates because I am grounded and I am kicked off till April. So it may take a while for the next one. Also I am sorry for the last short chapter I was in a hurry. So on with the Fic………

* * *

It was about six o'clock and Cloud hadn't shown up yet. Tifa was prancing around the room worried, but with a very, very, very red face by how embarrassed she was for him not being there with also with a liltle bit of steam too add to that redness. The old gang was there except Vincent of course. Barret was annoyed at how late he was because he is very short tempered. Yuffie was bored out of her mind and she was gambling with Red (it was actually quite entertaining because he was better at this than she was and she had been playing all her life basically ). The only person who wasn't doing anything basically was Cid because he was drinking away as the night went on and on. Just around 7, everybody started to get scared of Tifa because she was basically bouncing off the walls. Just then, the first person to talk was Yuffie, who couldn't keep her mouth shut anymore.

"Um Tifa." She asked cautiously. "Don't you think you might sit down for just a minute I mean you are almost walking through the walls? Well at least the thing we could do is help look."

Tifa gave her a cold stare and then she started to laugh evilly. Yuffie's hairs on the back of her neck started to rise and she felt the need to take back her answer. Yuffie looked at everybody else in one corner looking like you shouldn't of said that. Just then Tifa turned around with a big grin.

"Okay you can help."

(5 minutes later)

"Thanks a lot Yuffie." Cid barked "Now we have to look for the guy."

"Hey it isn't like I expected her to say that I mean I thought she was gonna do something else like make us clean or something like that."

Cid was giving her a very cold stare and she knew she had done a stupid thing. She was gazing at the sky which seemed like forever because it was getting darker and darker. She was looking at Cid and he seemed like he was getting farther and farther away to. She looked up at the sky to find something was different again

How could it change so fast?

She was about to ask Cid the same question but he disappeared into the darkness.

"Hey where did you go?"

She was getting mad at him for not answering he was probably doing this to annoy her or to get away from her. She started to look around for him but she had no luck. She heard a rustling sound and started to freak out (in this story Yuffie is very scared of the dark. You might ask why but I love torturing my final fantasy characters)

Man do I hate darkness

"Okay Cid fun time is over you can just stop making that noise"

She started to really freak out. She started to jump up at everything that moved or made a noise. After a while of being tortured by nothing Yuffie decided to head back. She was basically running and not just walking she was running like her life depended on it. She looked around for just a moment and then when she faced the direction she was running she saw a small figure standing. She decided to ask that person a question.

"Hey you yeah you have you seen a blonde dude who cusses a lot?"

"………"

"You know it is so rude to stare. Why won't you answer me?"

Yuffie was getting so mad she just gave the person a look.

"I did happen to see this person who you said you were looking for."

Yuffie turned around with a go on look.

"Well where did you see him?"

"I'll show you if you want me to"

"You serious awesome"

As Yuffie started to trout to find Cid she wasn't going the way the person was heading.

"Hey where'd you go?"

There was no answer.

"Oh your going the wrong way." She answered "Go to the alley to your right and that is where I last saw him."

Yuffie looked over to her right. It was kinda spooky for her though but that didn't stop her from trying to find her friend.

"Um thank you very much."

Yuffie was shocked to see that she was already gone.

Thanks

(Wherever Cloud was being a hostage at)

"Where am I?"

Cloud had no idea where he was all that he knew was that Cid was just sittin next to him.

"Hey wake up"

Cid was having a hard time to adjusting to the light. Cid was starting to see someone with spikey blonde hair.

"Hey Cloud" he jumped with relief "Tifa is almost killing us trying to find you. You have been missing since 6 o'clock and it is almost 9. And besides where have you been the whole time?"

"Hey don't jump into conclusions yet I just woke up and last thing I remember was a girl pointing her finger at me and then something happened to me."

There was a complete silence before another light popped before their eyes. It was Yuffie she just came out beat up like she was forced to come. They ran over to her to see if she was okay.

"Hey how did you get here?"

She was just waking up slowly like just taking her time too.

Groan

"Hey what...are you guys…doing here?

They just looked at her like she was nuts.

"Um Yuffie I just got here and Cloud has been here since this mourning."

"Oh"

Cloud heard some noises and he turned around real fast so he could be prepared if anything happened this time. But as he did it was just some other people in like the same situation as him clueless as of what is happening and lost. He looked to his left and a kid about the same age as him was shouting to be let go. He looked to his right and a kid that looked really weird with a tail was climbing on the bars. All of them were all very small but they all were so different looking than he had thought anybody would. He saw a girl with the same face and expression but not the same hair color.

"Hey" Tidus shouted. "How long do you expect us to stay in these bars?"

Everybody swinged their bodies to Tidus's side. The girl just walked past him like he didn't even exist. She walked past everybody while they just stared with fiery red eyes. She walked up to Clouds cell stopped right in front of him like they were supposed to meet at that same exact moment and place.

"Hey what is your problem abducting us and then holding us in a prison like place."

"Shut up" she snapped "Were having a hard time trying to find your two friends, you call them by the name Aeris and Vincent, where are they?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well if you want to get out of here then you should tell me or you could help these people who have been here for a lot longer than you. But it depends on how well you corporate with me."

Cloud looked at her with crap I have to do this don't I.

"Follow me."

"And how do you expect me to follow you if I can't get out"

She just stared at him with no expression. He just walked up and the chamber door opened. He ran to catch up with her because he didn't want to be left behind. They walked for which seemed like forever and he started to get real tired. He hadn't had a good sleep and he just wanted to fall asleep immediately. He wanted to go back to Tifa and cuddle up in bed with her. It took them 5 minutes to get from his cell to a dark room not different from what he was in.

"Where are your friends?"

"Well I can tell you where Aeris is but I can't tell you where Vincent is."

"Why not Vincent" she snapped

"Well Aeris died about a year ago and Vincent sold his soul to the devil. They say he disappears into the darkness and he shows up when he is needed and he leaves when he has no reason to be there."

"Well that doesn't answer my question where are you two friends."

Cloud was totally lost he didn't know where they where.

"That is all"

"What. Then why did you make me follow you then"

"I thought you would've known where they where"

That didn't exactly make any sense to him but he decided to leave the room.

"Where do you think your going" she snapped

"Well you still don't need me so I am going to go"

"Oh we aren't even close to being done with you"

Cloud was getting very freaked out by here he had to do something quick. He pulled out his sword and he started to charge at her with it. He had no idea what he was doing but he wanted to get her to let him go. She pulled out her arm and a boomerang thingy like was pulled out. He had seen somebody do that before with the same weapon but he didn't know who though.(It looks like Sango's weapon form Inuyasha but it is smaller. She swinged her arm and with a full blow he was pulled back by the force. Before he fainted he saw one of his old friends shine before him. It was Aeris.

(7th heaven)

Tifa was running through the wall and she was yelling at Barret and Red for getting back so early. They were getting so tired and that they didn't really want to find him. Tifa just about blew her top and she decided to go and find Cloud herself. She got outside a silent but very windy breeze danced around her from head to toe. Brr... it is so cold she shivered at the feeling of it. She only made two steps and she was already frozen she was starting to believe what they had said and let him come when he wants to. She was about to retreat whenever a very familiar hand touched her shoulder. She jumped to her feet and went to see who touched her it was Barret and with Red beside him.

"What are you guys doing" she shivered

"Well we couldn't of let you go outside in this weather so we decided to help you out" Barret stated

"Thank you both"

"No problem and besides we can't do anything fun unless we have some excitement"

"Yeah I guess I could keep you guys entertained while we look for him"

They only made it to the end of the street before they were basically made into human ice. They managed to only get two blocks away before they decided to head back for more clothes.

"Hey don't you think that this is weird that Cid and Yuffie hadn't come back yet" red said in a quick breath

They just stared at him with a confused look like they had no clue what he was talking about. And then it hit them he was totally right they had been missing for quite a while and that they should be looking for them also. Tifa just pointed at to where they should look. They just trotted off and went where she had directed them. Barret was to look for Cid and Red was to look for Yuffie. And so all that Tifa needed to do was to look for was Cloud. She had regretted splitting with her friends but she had to find him and she had no time to waste she was in love with him and she kinda felt like he needed her as much as she needed him. She loved the way he looked at her and she loved how he would always smile and always look like he was having fun. Man did she miss that. She was about to run and go find Barret so they could talk but she couldn't find him. It was like he suddenly vanished or he was a pretty fast runner. She was getting very cold now it was like she was freezing and nothing else was either. She did a quick turn to find Red lying unconscious on the ground.

"Red"

The girl looked at her with an evil smile and charged at her.

"Hey I aint even ready"

But that didn't stop Tifa from doing a trick herself. She pulled out one of the materias that Yuffie had let Tifa borrow earlier that day. She did the spell quick so she could get over to red. But something was wrong she couldn't use it. She started to panic and then she knew she had to fight. But the problem was she didn't have her gloves with her so she had to try and defend herself but she couldn't she had to have Cloud to protect her. She got hit in the stomach and she hit the ground hard. She almost fainted but then a foolish person with claws and a red robe jumped up blocked the attack and picked her off feet to safety. She started to open her eyes to see who this person was she knew who it was but she had to make sure it was him. Her eyes became focused to see her old friend Vincent. He jumped up and gave her a package.

"Open it"

She did as he requested and to see by her surprise was a cure materia and a pair of her old gloves she had when she first started in her journey. She quickly put them on and put both materias into her slots. She jumped down and she joined the fight.

* * *

Well I can tell you guys waited for ever for me to write a new chapter and I finally did well I could've made this longer but I am still grounded and it is hard sneaking into the computer room and trying to not get caught and to type real quite and slow. Well it stinks. Well this is a very messed up one but I hope ya'll liked it. Review please that would really help


End file.
